


Go ahead and cry, little girl.

by Itlovely



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itlovely/pseuds/Itlovely
Summary: Zelda takes care of Hilda's behavior after her parents are gone.





	Go ahead and cry, little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a long time in many many years that i write again and the first time in ao3.  
> english is not my first language, so if i have mistakes, sorry and make me know.

Zelda was sitting in reviewing the morning correspondence when Hilda tapped the door shyly poking her head.

"Zelds? Eddie told me you wanted to see me "

"that is right sister, close the door"

She said without looking away from the papers, Hilda sat in front of her and moments after an awkward silence for the smallest witch this was encouraged to speak.

"Then what did you want to talk about with me, sister?"

With a snort zelda leave the letters on the desk and stare at his sister.

"About your behavior lately in front of the coven, Hildegard. You are no longer a child, you must behave like the adult witch you are becoming. "

The blonde rolls her eyes at the scolding.

"But, zelda"

"No buts Hildegard!"

Zelda rises suddenly frightening the youngest along with her scream.

"In the last year you've been missing more than half of the black masses, not to mention the amount of time you've been spending with mortals."

"I just made some friends in the town zelds, it's not so bad." 

"What is not so bad you say? Can you imagine what the coven would say if it found out? Satan save us! Can you imagine what our parents would say, Hildegard? "

Zelda began to circle the room while ranting against her sister. When finally she stopped and seemed calmer look at the young woman who had the expression of a scolded puppy   
and took a deep breath.

"If you insist on behaving like a child, sister, you do not leave me any other choice."

The blonde felt as if her heart was coming out of her chest and should have reflected on her face because her older sister hastened to calm her down.

"When I promised you I would not do it again, I said it seriously, hildie."

His hand gently cupped the smaller one's cheek.

"But I can not let you through this time, I really need you to learn the lesson."

The redhead returned to her pose of total seriousness.

"Uncover your butt, Hildegard."


End file.
